


Alpha Omega Connect

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Alpha Omega Connect, where your ideal omega is only a click away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Omega Connect

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, I wanted Eren in a skirt and heels again so I wrote it then realized I'm a disgusting human being.

Levi wasn’t sure what he was thinking, only what he was feeling, and that was the need to knot an omega. To get one face down and ass up and presenting a wet, fluttering hole to bury himself to the root. Lot of alphas and omegas did, betas lived free of this feverish need, and so that landed him to Alpha/Omega-Connect.  A _dating site_ but really it hooked up horny alphas via webcam to an eager omega to fill their every debauched fantasy. After you paid up, obviously, don’t worry you can use your paypal account. Yes, it will show up as begin in your account summary so your wife or fellow friends won’t know you pay for it.

It was shameful making an account, setting up payment options, a username, then suffering through the pages of omegas available. Levi was half way through them, nearly deciding it was better to just fuck his own hand than do this, when he stopped scrolling. There.

On page 10, was _the omega_ \- and Levi’s knot was already thickening, swollen hard by the mere thumbnail of a caramel skinned omega poised with his back to the wall, shirt unbutton and askew with sexy languor, with a thumb hooked on the band of his boxers and jeans, tempting the viewer with an eyeful of his cock.  The crooked smirk playing on his soft lips was borderline pornographic, and _fuck_ , this omega shouldn’t be allow outside his fucking house with a face like that. His hooded, unfairly electric green eyes were another tally on the list of _oh my god how is he so fucking hot._

Levi didn’t even fucking check his bio or the list of personal kinks or turn offs before he was messaging the omega. He had enough grace to keep both hands on the keyboard and not on the length throbbing for a touch.

Thankfully, Eren was the type to answer creepy and hasty messages from creepy alphas like Levi. The alpha was left with the question as to why someone amazing as Eren was doing on a site like this to begin with. Looks like his could land him in any magazine or movie and his personality was friendly, laid back, and funny that the opportunities should be smacking Eren in the face. But Levi didn’t want to question it too much and scare away Eren or give him sense and lose his omega.

The attention was nice and he paid to get off so what not to love, Eren said at one point between their back and forth message. Levi didn’t ask him how many other alphas he had his pretty little eyes on and pretended to think that he was the only one.  And he didn’t bring up any, maybe it was some web-sex protocol, but it helped cement Levi’s illusion.

 

[x]

 

“I got something special for you,” Eren purred but the screen showed only the Eren-barren room where their usual sessions occur. It didn’t have much going for it, mostly a mundane bed and naked walls, but it would take the cast of the Avenger buck naked for Levi to overlook Eren.

“A gift for me? I’m flattered,” he craned his neck and peeked to the sides of the screen. It had no effect but he was feeling impatient that his pretty omega wasn’t appearing anytime soon.

Levi heard a heavenly laugh follow but no Eren.

“Eren?” he asked, almost in honest confusion of what the omega had planned for this session.

Footsteps came but something was different about the way they hit the floor. It wasn’t fleshy or soft like the padding of feet. It _clanked_ and _clanked_ till Eren sauntered on screen in black clunky heeled booties. Black thigh high socks trailed up Eren’s long legs and cut at mid-thigh where a sliver of bronze skin winked into viewing. The rest was lost to a swirl of a black high waist skater skirt and a white long sleeved cropped top.

 Suddenly, Levi thanked his great grandmother for the chair that kept his ass horizontal and not on the floor.

This was one instant that Levi considered the stipulations of his health care plan. Was such a condition possible for your dick to explosion from overstimulation? Would he be cover fully?

The omega sat delicately on the bed.

“Do you like it?” Eren asked shyly and lifted the end of his skirt, Levi swore he saw panties but he was still busy detailing the fabric and the way it curved beautifully to Eren’s hard body.

Levi licked his lip, teeth finding purchase on the bottom to sate the very urgent need to touch his cock from the illicit sight on the screen. “Yes,” he swallowed shallowly.

Eren released a breathless smile as if he doubted his ability to please Levi. Statically, it was simply impossible. “Good. Not too many alphas are big on the whole cross-dressing kink. Unless you have a twink body then they’re all for it.”

“They’re shitheads,” Levi replied automatically. Any that could refuse Eren like that should be tested and locked any from humanity so their stupidity didn’t spread.

“You’re just saying that,” Eren countered with a sparkle of pink on his cheeks. “I know my alpha is hungry to see me out of this.”

“I am but it doesn’t mean I’m being untrue. You look a—amazing,” Levi stuttered and damn his mouth, he could order the omega to spread his cheeks and finger his hole but paying the omega a compliment left Levi with the worst case of tongue ties.

“R-really?” Now it was Eren’s turn to be tongue tied. His finger brushed back his bangs and one sharp canine gnawed on his bottom lip; the perfect balance of raw masculinity and devastatingly femininity: face of a hard man at his prime and full, pouty lips of a woman. 

“Y—you’re gorgeous. I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop staring at you,” Fuck, the last time Levi had such difficulty talking to another boy was junior year of high school. Christ’s sake, he was a grown ass man from a strong line of alphas and this shouldn’t be so hard.

“Good ‘cause I don’t want you lookin’ at any omegas. Only me, Levi.  You’re my little alpha. “

The possessiveness in that voice sunk all the air out of Levi’s lungs. “Only you,” he assured, not that any omegas caught his eye recently or at all. That being the reason why he’d wandered over to Alpha/Omega-Connect to start with but he couldn’t bring himself to regret the decision, especially not at this second.

He fingered the dip between his pectorals down to where the fabric ended and skin began. “Do you want me to take it off?”

“No. Pull it up enough for me to see your nipples,” Levi husked.

“Oh, like this,” Eren demonstrated and hiked up the hem over the hard swell of his pectorals, brown nipples hardening and poking in arousal and the sudden exposure to the room temperature.

“Yes. Like _that_. Just like that.” Levi cupped his cock, his knot expanded slightly.

The omega chastised him. “Not yet, alpha. I’ll tell you when you’re allow to touch your cock. Do you understand? Bad alphas don’t get their treats.”

He nodded and reluctantly kept his hands on his knees.  “What about my skirt?” The omega teased him with a flash of thick thighs, uncrossed and re-crossed his legs slowly enough for the delicious sight of his cock outlining against white lace panties.  It stretched with the girth of Eren.

He squirmed in his chair, imagined his mouth between those thick, plump thighs as he sucked on the succulent treat between Eren’s legs. “On.” He ordered. “But those panties.” Levi lowered his smoldering gaze. “They come off.”

“Sure?” Eren spread his thighs and peeled back the skirt. His cock was testing the elasticity of the white lace. “Feels nice,” he murmured as he cupped the bulge of it. “Soft. Rubbing my cock.”

The alpha nearly mirrored the action before he remembered the rules. He’d hate to go the night without his treat. So he settled on rolling his hips, fucking the air where he desperately wished Eren was, feasted on the idea of Eren’s hole stretching at the crown of his cock then sucking greedily on the base as Levi spread Eren over the edge of the mattress, skirt tossed up so his view wasn’t obscured.

Eren’s cock was fully _straining_ against the panties now. “You should feel how hard I am.”

On the verge of sweet delirium, the alpha rasped in a sex thickened voice. “Show me. Christ. I want to see how pretty you look under there.”

Dark bangs fall in front of Eren’s eyes artfully, chiseling his profile into cruel lines and sharpening the raw greens of his eyes, before he slid off the mattress, thighs pressed together so Levi couldn’t peek. The salacious smirk was his only warning then the omega turned, backside presented, and very languidly _bent_ so his chest was parallel to the bed and his ass leveled to the camera.

Looking over his shoulder, Eren instructed. “Eyes on me.” As if Levi’s attention would travel anywhere else.

Eren reached back, slipped under the skirt, hooked his fingers through the thin string and pulled. All Levi could do was moan shamelessly as white lace raced down Eren’s thick thighs and over the length of his black stockings. He stepped out of them as they hit the floor, the soft fabric fluttering softly, and picked it up daintily with a tactful hand to the back of the skirt when he knelt to retrieve them.

The simple denial of Eren’s bare ass set fire in all the right places.

The lace dangled from his fingertip as he sauntered back to the bed with a sway that proved hypnotic and moved the skirt like soft waves banking at the shore. Levi was terribly enraptured by it.

Eren was slouching back in the bed, no care paid to the world as if he wasn’t stuttering around in women’s clothes as his cock jutted under the skirt and at this point Levi was ready to declare himself insane because his cock was throbbing and aching, and he needed to be _in_ Eren five minutes ago. Sheer will alone kept his ass pinned to the chair which was not design for the purpose of chaining a horny alpha.

“Eren,” more breath than syllables, alphas this aroused rarely produce vocals outside of growls and grunts.  And the dark, dangerous look he shot him that broke most alpha to their knees got Eren smirking like a scheming shit as if his whole ploy was to render Levi to a primitive, carnal state.

“Yes?”

“You said you’d show me. Let me see, omega.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Eren soothed. “First, I want to see your fat cock. Can you do that, Levi?”

His vision was black at the edges so the tremble in his hands went unnoted by Levi. The smallest of touch had Levi arching out, hips thrust forward as he unfastened the buckle of his belt and the metal of his zipper. Slipped his hand under the band and cradled his balls, rolling the spheres between his fingers. “Got it right here for you, Eren.”

Levi felt smug at the scorching hunger that had Eren undulating forward for a look —no longer the passive omega that worked alphas on the daily—and had his hand slipping under his skirt to stroke his cock.

There was something illicit to the image of Eren dressed in women’s clothes while he pulled on his cock, assured of his sex appeal and dominance. “No fair. Can’t see,” he whined and all of the alpha’s senses fixed on the breathy rumble of that voice

He wanted Eren as unmade as he was. Stripped down to his primitive state. Wanted those un-mastered, unplanned sounds fleeing his full lips as he drowned in the pleasure.

 His hips grind fluidly into his hand, the touch meant to tease, and his balls felt tight and heavy where they brushed against his palm.

Then there was that part of Eren; not quite _omega_ and absolutely _alpha,_ and Levi wanted to yield and mold to his whims quite like glass exposed to flames. “Levi.” The growl rumbled bassy and low as if he’d whispered it directly into his ear. Levi’s body temperature was already tipping hellfire levels but desire slashed all the same, hot and potent.

Levi couldn’t begin to articulate what that _did_ to him; he followed through with the order, biting down the _need_ to jerk his dick. The fat of his knot and the slippery pre-ccome proved the task of removing his pants too cumbersome so he unzipped and pulled his length out where its framed the fly gorgeously, the head ruddy and the base swollen so thickly his finger could barely grasp it.  

He hissed with the release, the cold in the room akin to a coarse tug, and tipped his head back as his mouth opened on a sigh.

Levi pulled on the length, the alpha in him acting on instinct to display and please the omega with the length and girth of his knot.

 “Damn, look at that fuckin’ knot. So fat and wet for me. Tell me, Levi, who owns that hard cock.”

What would normally incur aversion in an alpha, an omega declaring outrageous ownership over an alpha, lashed heat so violently that he lost his breath. The pure sin that dripped from this omega’s lips would end him one day.  “Fuck! Y—you do. It’s yours, Eren.”

And Levi was choking; whimpering on a sound close to a moan but nearer to a sob and Eren was wrecking him so fucking _perfect_. He held the weight of his cock in his hand, imagined the fingers racing up and down the shaft teasingly were Eren’s; that the omega’s tongue raced the pre-come leaking profusely from the tip, equally wet and hot.

“Eren, Eren, _Eren_ ,” he shuddered, the name on his lip a God because Eren was as genuinely close as anyone got to God-esque beauty. “Fuck.”

A shiny gloss rimmed Eren’s hole when the light passed over it. The greedy, captivating wet clenching it did in the emptiness of a knot as Eren situated into a more lewdly spread position had Levi a good second away from going mad. His tongue swept over his lips in search for the taste gushing between the omega’s thick thighs.

The issue with these online sex sessions was the removal of scent and taste; he could see Eren in every position and fantasy out there but he’d never memorize his aroma or learn the exquisite taste of his slick.

Nevertheless, Eren was probably states away and Levi was paying for his time. Such personal matters were shared exclusively with mates and not clients.

“Did I break you, Levi?” No but Eren was becoming progressively efficient in disabling Levi’s mind.

Levi blinked, knocked out of his ill place musings, re-established the link connecting his brain and mouth to default settings. “No,” his answer was edgy and raw as fragments of gravel. “Sorry to disappoint but you’re not _that_ talented.”

“A challenge.” That smirk spelled only destruction for Levi’s poor mind.

“Don’t, I need my brain for work,” he countered.

He feigned interest over the matter, deliberating whether to grant Levi leave with his brain intact. “Maybe I want you to think about nothin’ but me.”

Honestly, the thought made Levi dizzy enough to grasp at the chair for stability. “My, my, such a possessive, selfish little thing you are.”

“Is it selfish of me to think about riding your knot until you’re my submissive little alpha?” And it must say a lot about Levi because he stopped breathing and blood rushed and roared in his ears and some tiny part of him thought, shit, he was having a heart attack and his damn knot was out in presentation.

 Well, wouldn’t this be quite the tale at his funeral as his uncle snickered over his open casket, a glass of whiskey and a cocksure grin stitched on his mouth, while his mother hushed Kenny, telling him to show respect for the dead and fighting the cringe that only his uncle managed with his crude humor, and did damage control on Levi’s remaining legacy.

“Think about how fat your knot is and how it’d stretch me wide right here,”  and Eren was done teasing because his skirt hitched to his hip bones and his heels perched on the end of the mattress, and he went straight for his hole. And he pressed in wetly and ate his finger slowly as if it was all he knew.

And Eren must be profoundly talented in the dark arts because the words poured out sugary and intoxicating, wicked and powerful as a spell. “You filthy boy.” He endorsed the abortive rocks of his hips, the image following the omega’s word picture developing in his mind as Eren’s plump ass was stuffed to the brim until the thick knot split Eren open.

“How do I feel, Levi? Am I wet enough for you?”

Levi was one step away from whimpering but he reigned in the sound, clenching his eyes tight, and endured the blistering heat illuminating his body like an exposed wire.  Every inch of him taut and tense as a thin sheen of sweat shimmered across his skin. Now his suit and tie were hot and suffocating, he fingered the ridge of the collar and sought the knot of silk and loosened it enough that he could easily unbutton without any trouble.

There was questionable stains on the fishtails but pre-come wasn’t too difficult to wash out, now cum on the other hand—was hard to get out. He parted his shirt so it hung loosely and flashed the thin dark hairs below his navel.

_“Yes._ God, yes. It’s so hot and wet inside you. The way you’re swallowing my knot- fuck.”

He hungered for some relief of his own, his knot was leaking a mess where it arched under his belly button, but a nasty part of him got fucking off on Eren controlling his pleasure. Call him fucked if you wanted, that kid’s voice was unadulterated sex. 

“Ah,” he gasped as a second finger was readily eaten up, and the speakers he invested in did their job damn well because the wet squelched of those fingers pumping _in_ and _out_ came out crystal clear.

He was aching so damn that a gust of air could get him off but alphas were all about the demonstration of control. That something he had a shortage on. Levi clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared, thwarting any pained sounds from escaping him, and thrust futilely, mind half convinced that if he fucked the vacant air the burning would cease.  “Eren, let me touch my knot.”

The level of sadism on his lips should shrivel up his balls and send doms scurrying away, tails between their legs. “Gotta beg better than that, alpha.”

“You little—“ He interrupted the retort, knowing well enough that the omega lived for pushing him.  “Do you want me to crawl? Get on my knees and beg for it with my cock dripping a mess to the floor?

The way Eren dropped his eyes and squeezed the head of his cock revealed how much he liked the thought of Levi crawling as his fat knot dragged along the floor, leaving a trail of pre-come behind.  “Do it.”

And Levi was trembling on the way down, using the armrest to hold what he couldn’t, and his knees thumped heavily on the wood. The finish was glossy and the glow from the laptop showered a light glow on it and illuminated the form of the alpha’s chest heaving and glistening with sweat and cock dripping and curving up to his stomach. The salt and pepper in his raven locks were radiant as stars in a cloudless sky. The screen was far enough to capture everything but the business going on below mid-thigh which was all good because his knees were locked, and it was kind of amazing that Levi made it this far without falling head first. Any other extravagant movement and he would be flat on his back.

Eren cocked his head as jaw jutted outward, a grin that was devastatingly crooked on his lips as his eyes leisurely traveled down from the loose tie to the flushed knot contrasted nicely by the black slacks. Then it lingered there a little too long for this little punk not to be getting off on Levi kneeled like his omega. “Look good on your knees.”

There was nothing Levi wanted more than to reach through on the other side and flip Eren on his knees so he could hike that skirt over his pert ass and put his tongue between those cheeks as Eren burned and clenched down on him, his slick shamelessly dribbling down his chin and onto the clean sheet.

“I have no doubt you’re better on yours,” he quipped

The wet velvety glide of Eren’s tongue was captivating, muscle pink and shiny. “You’ll just have to wonder then, alpha. I like to know what you’d do on your knees.”

“First, I’d spread you wide, holding you by your knees, until I could see every inch of you.”

Eren withdrew his finger and pulled his knees up to his chest. He got an elbow under himself and levered up into a position so he could see Levi between the stockings.  Slicked dripped down the cleft of his ass and on the sheets.

Levi shivered, the picture of following it sat heavy at the base of his knot. “I’d kiss you. Let you get used to the feeling of my mouth on you.”

The hand not propping him up slipped three fingers in his mouth and sucked them until spit drooled over his lips and down the knuckles.  He reached between his legs and wet the area on and around his rim. “Levi.”

“Slowly, omega.”

Eren’s mouth opened on a soft exhale, head tipped back, as he slowed the drag of his fingers and spread his slick. “Shit.”

Ah, there was his sexy omega, bowing to his instincts, carving the burn and stretch that only a knot could give him. He saw the need glazing his eyes to pitch darkness, and he was starting to look like _the omega_ and less and less as Eren.

“I’m going to lick you now,” he said, Eren’s hips gave a helpless jerk in answer. “Get you nice and wet before I enter you. Would you like that, Eren?”

The fiery bite of arousal abraded his vocals to raw, primitive sounds designed to incite and excite a mate and he really hoped Eren let him touch his knot if he was going to put on such an obscene display. “Yes. Please, Levi,” the omega sucked his bottom lip.

“Start from your balls. Yes. Gently though, it’s a sensitive area.”

Dutifully following Levi’s instruction, he moved his fingers up and a tiny gasp left Eren as his hand brushed his balls. He ignored the ache to cup and fondle them and massaged the skin below it.  

“That’s good, Eren. You like making us alphas your little pets but you want to be taken. To be press against the wall and fuck until you can barely stand. To be claim. You want a fat knot to stuff you to the brim just like an omega. Am I right, Eren? Do you think of me fucking you as nature intended?”

He jerked as if the words touched him. “God. Yes. Levi. Yes. Please, c’mon, want you in me. Fuck me here,” his finger skirted slippery to his rim. “Take what yours, alpha.” 

“Eren. My knot,” he begged.

“Touch it.”

Levi all too eager to participate, he cocked his knees apart and shoved his slacks and underwear down where it strained around the thickness of his thighs. The fabric may tear but it was a very distance thought to him. Eren occupied all spaces, including the ones in his head.

The second he touched his cock the pleasure was so strong it fucking hollowed his gut, air out with a hiss that hovered somewhere  between pain and sweet bliss. And he couldn’t get a firm grip on his cock without slipping.

“Take me, Eren. Fucking take my cock.”

Eren fucked into himself with an intensity that should border on pain and leave any other person whimpering for time to accommodate but Eren seemed as if it wasn’t enough. That he wasn’t stretched wide enough. That his fingers failed to deliver fast and hard pumps.  His thighs quivered then splayed from stress of holding his legs up and for easier access, he groped for one cheek and pulled so a fourth finger joined the others, the ring flexing open on the intrusion then closing as it consumed

And that— _damn_ ,the knowledge and the physical exhibition of that hot tight body getting off on the illusion of his knot, that wrecked Levi so fucking well.

 Levi tugged rapidly on his shaft spurred by it. Hotter at the way his hole fluttered and sucked down his fingers. “That’s it, Eren. You’re doing so well. Look at you stuffed with me but still so hungry. Such a pretty omega”

Back arched, the omega offered more of himself to Levi’s perusal and grinned blearily as a whimper punched out of the alpha and a pretty pink flush rode his cheeks. The sleek posh exterior that made Levi unattainable and enviable shattered. The front of his shirt became transparent with sweat where it found skin, accentuated the lines and grooves on his torso, and offered a playful glimpse of pink nipples.

Here and now, he was very far from that man—white collar, high class, elite alpha, six figure paycheck, an apartment overlooking the stars— and that position up above others— office on the top floor, interns at his beck and call, an exclusive parking spot for his black Challenger, a king in his jungle— here, he was solely Eren’s alpha.

 “Levi,” Eren sighed, cadence thin and sultry, and Levi darted his eyes to Eren in time to see teeth and tongue and Levi loved the savage removal of Eren’s cocky attitude. Loved unmaking Eren. Loved being the catalyst to his climax.  “Talk to me, alpha. Help me come.”

Levi’s pulse jack rabbited, body insanely hot, and fingers drenched and he wanted to see his face reflected back in those blown out pupils.

“This is just what you need, omega, you need my knot in you. You need to be fuck and claim. You need this. Repeat it, omega.”

Eren shuddered at that, bobbing his head in agreement, as he moaned and blearily watched his hand fuck into his entrance.  But it proved overwhelming as Eren’s screwed shut and his torso dropped. Only the sharp bow in his spine showed the frantic, taut lines of his stomach as it flexed and his hips lifted, trying to fuck deeper and faster.

Eren keened, voice distanced but desperation piercing and raw. “I—I need it. God, Levi, I need to be fuck. Please. Need it now. Need it hard and fast, alpha.”

“What a pretty omega you are, taking it so perfectly, “Levi gasped, his climax close and wetting the tip of his tongue as it rode fast and hard up down his back.

Levi was so fucking close. So fucking _there_. So gone to it that he had to brace an arm to the floor as his hip jerked into a rabid pace. Words became more evasive on his tongue but he wanted to give as good as he got, had to have Eren feeling _this_ hours later, wanted the omega starved for Levi that everything else came second to him.

He took in the trembling thighs as the thick band of stocking drooped, the toe of his heels digging into the mattress, cock rock hard and weeping where it laid at the navel,  Eren’s flushed entrance as the rim gaped— insatiable— around its filling, seeing the omega’s face contorted in pleasure would’ve completed the living, breathing incarnation of sin.

Orgasm clawed and clawed as beautiful and addictive as the lull of sleep and had his hand pumping faster and harsher on his length as the sounds of their combined filth saturated the room until discerning his moans from Eren’s required too much energy. “Eren,” he panted the name, the scent of sex in his ragged breath.  “I want you to come, Eren.”

With his other hand free, Eren tugged on his cock. “Fu—fuck! _Comincomincomin._ ” And then Eren went taut, limbs pulled tight, and he shivered through it, hands furiously chasing the high until he couldn’t anymore and he collapsed just as suddenly. His cock spurting in the place of his soundless moans and smeared across dark skin and the soft folds of the skirt.

And it was so fucking exquisite and perfect, Eren’s pretty clothes covered in come and it all overpowering on an epic scale when Eren sat up soaked in his sweat and completion and smirked as though he got exactly what he wanted, that where Levi was now was where he belonged: on his fucking knees. Levi came, the tremors working him so bad he could no longer pump himself and fucked his hips out jerkily.

“Eren—“ He closed his eyes and thought of climaxing over that gorgeous face.

When he resurfaced, it was to Eren’s sated laughter. “Did I break you?”

Levi sat back on his heels and reached to rake the bangs out of his eye before he noticed fluids smeared over his palms. He frowned at it and dropped his hand.

“I think you’re a little early to break me, kid,” Levi said, post-coital aftershocks sending tiny ripples through his body.

“You’re what? 60?” Eren teased. “Think I got a little time left.”

“48.” The alpha shot him a dirty look. “Perhaps what you need is some discipline.”

He used more effort than he cared to admit getting on his feet and to the chair.

Eren cocked his head up, curiosity piqued, as he wiped down the come and slick between his thighs. He tossed the white towel off camera and fixed his clothes.  “Hmm, we can work something out. After all, you were a very good alpha today.”

Eren winked, and it was no truer testament to Eren’s sex appeal that his knit twitched weakly  in response. Yes, this cocky omega would surely be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I wrote smut, hopefully it was decent and smutty enough for you.


End file.
